The present invention relates to a system for providing transmitter-controlled actuation of equipment at the receiving end of a communications system in which an identification system is employed to characterize a broadcast. Such a system serves, for example, to permit accurate recording of a broadcast such as a TV program. The identification signal is transmitted as additional information together with the audio and/or video signal, possibly via a so-called auxiliary carrier, a so-called data line in the video signal or the like.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device with which the user is able to easily operate equipment at the receiving end in a manner adapted to a particular broadcast even if operation of the equipment was not started by the identifying signal.
This is accomplished by providing a circuit in which, after the equipment has been started without relying on the identification signal, further operation of the equipment in a predetermined operating mode is controlled using the identification signal.
The device according to the invention offers the advantage of keeping the equipment at the receiving end in the predetermined operating mode for essentially precisely the duration of the broadcast being received at the moment when the equipment was activated.
This may advantageously result in a reduction of the consumption of electric energy. Furthermore, in the case of recorders in particular, the invention results in a reduction of the wear of moving parts and/or better utilization of the record carriers, for example audio or video tapes, cassettes, diskettes or the like.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention will become evident from the description below.